


Unexpected Ending

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Poly Nordics - Freeform, Polyamory, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Mathias and Emil want to talk to Lukas, but he's worried about what they have to say.





	

47\. "Hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're terrible in bed." 

 

Lukas wasn’t exactly sure what was going on when he was sat down by his boyfriends, both wearing concerned faces. It made the man a bit stiff, unsure what to expect. Mathias was a bit softer than Emil was acting, asking him to sit down kindly and gently rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to relax him. The Icelander was simply sitting in his chair, refusing to look away. 

After a moment of silence, Lukas decided to ask what was going on. 

“You’re creeping me out.” Lukas said, looking between the two. They looked at one another, before Mathias nodded and decided to speak. 

“Luke, we gotta talk.” He said, reaching out to hold his boyfriend’s hand, but Lukas jerked it away. 

“Okay, then talk.” He said, coldly. His heart was racing though. He didn’t like it when Emil and Mathias ganged up on him, he felt small. He knew that he had been the intrusion on their relationship, and while they had welcomed him in with open arms, he was always afraid that they would leave him, and just start dating each other again. 

That was what he feared was happening. 

“Look, we know this is a touchy subject, so don’t lash at us, we want to make this as easy as possible.” Emil stated, but Lukas simply glared at them. If they were breaking up with him, he refused to let it be simple. He was going to give them hell. 

“I’ll do as I please.” Lukas said, crossing his arms, his expression cold and dark. Mathias hated it, and cracked a smile. 

“Don’t look at us like that, this will be better for all of us.” Mathias said, which only hurt Lukas more. Being broken up with wouldn’t be better for Lukas. He had been brought into this relationship with love and hope, he had really thought that they could all make it work, and it seemed like it had been. Mathias was so caring towards Lukas, and Emil was sweet. The Norwegian had broken out of his shell for them and made them a part of his life, because he loved him. He wasn’t ready to give that up. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he had to close them to keep them from falling. 

“Breaking up isn’t better for me.” He said, not sounding as strong as he would have liked. But god, his heart was breaking. Immediately, two gasps followed his sentence, and he could feel arms wrapped around him. 

“No no no Leaks that wasn’t it at all!” Mathias said, his arms tightly around Lukas’s waist, and his face buried in his hair. 

“We aren’t breaking up with you Lukas!” Emil said, also having hugged the older man, his arms around his shoulders. Lukas opened his eyes, and looked between the two, noticing the worried looks they wore. 

“You’re...not?” His voice cracked, and he hadn’t been able to control the tears anymore, but he looked more shocked than anything. 

“God Matt, I knew this was stupid.” Emil said, petting Lukas’s hair. “No way Lukas, we didn’t mean to scare you.” He assured. Mathias nodded in agreement. 

“We wanted to talk about...Uh….” Mathias didn’t really want to say it now, since the subject was nowhere near as dark as Lukas’s mind had went. But Lukas wasn’t having any of it. 

“You already got me crying, just say what ya need to say.” He said, followed by Emil wiping his face, since his arms were currently trapped by his boyfriend’s, not that he minded. He couldn't begin to explain the relief he felt that they weren’t leaving him. He had panicked horribly. 

Mathias cleared his throat and blushed a bit. “We uh, we wanted to ask if you would be willing to…” He mumbled the last bit, and Lukas couldn’t understand. 

“What? Is it really that bad?” His mind jumped to other things it could be, and a small wave of worry washed over him again, but that quickly went away when Emil lightly hit Mathias in the head. 

“Jeez, and yer supposed to be the pervert.” Emil said, making Mathias blush and whine. Lukas furrowed his brow and looked at both of them with deep confusion, before Emil sighed and cleared it up. 

“Me and Matt want to sleep with you, at the same time.” Emil finally said, color rising to his cheeks. Of course, it would have been harder to say if he didn’t want to clear Lukas’s mind so badly. He couldn’t believe they had made him thought they were breaking up. 

Lukas blinked a bit, before blushing. “You guys made me cry over sex?!” He yelled, looking at Emil, then at Mathias, both of them immediately jumping to the defense. 

“We weren’t sure how you would take it!” Mathias argued. 

“We didn’t want to offend you!” Emil followed. 

“I thought you guys were leaving me!” 

That made the room fall quiet. Emil and Mathias stood in shame, their faces and necks red with it. Lukas was red too. He hadn’t meant to yell at them, but god, they didn't’t need to beat around the bush like that. 

“I...don’t mind.” 

Both Mathias and Emil looked towards Lukas, who refused to meet their gaze. 

“I love you both, I don’t mind sleeping with you two together.” He mumbled. Mathias smiled widely, and was quick to envelope Lukas in a hug. 

“Aw! We love you too!” The Dane proclaimed, but Lukas immediately began pushing on him. 

“No, still mad, you can’t hug me!” He argued, but Emil joined in, gently kissing Lukas’s cheek. 

“We’re sorry. We’ll make it up to you.” He said, singing in his ear. Lukas shivered. He was going to regret agreeing to this.


End file.
